world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071914VyllenEddy
12:10 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC began trolling calligraphicGuitarist CG at 12:10 -- 12:11 GC: Hi, fri3nd. ]> :^) 12:11 CG: Hello Gary 12:12 CG: How was it with my Bands musical lyrics writer? 12:12 GC: So I spok3 to your R3d T3xt fri3nd. 12:12 GC: H3's nic3 I gu3ss, 12:13 CG: I KNEW you would get along well with him. 12:13 CG: I suppose that makes you part of our merry band of musical making misfits and miscrients. 12:14 GC: Y3s. 12:15 CG: Now then, what musical numbers do you have planned for our merry men? 12:15 GC: Uh... hm... All of th3m. 12:16 GC: Lit3rally, all of th3m, 12:16 CG: Huh. Do tell. 12:17 GC: That was an obvious 3xagg3ration. I don't 3v3n know what th3 point of this band is. I only join3d it b3caus3 GA ask3d m3 to. 12:19 CG: It's a nerd club so the songs are gonna mostly be nerdy and philisophical. 12:20 GC: mmph. 12:20 CG: Don't worry, I'm trying to lower the nerd factor. 12:20 CG: At least the other musical instruments will add some oomph to it. 12:23 CG: If yours is any better, it'll really make the band get somewhere. 12:23 CG: What's awkward is AT's the one with the actual vision. 12:24 CG: I just did my part in bringing the bandmates together. 12:24 GC: B3caus3 I am th3 b3st. With th3 b3st instrum3nt 12:24 CG: Yes you are. Even a lowly insignificant human like myself couldn't measure up to the awesomeness. 12:25 GC: You sarcasm sucks. 12:25 GC: *your 12:25 GC: But I will allow it. 12:26 GC: As you ar3 ind33d right. You, th3 p3asant could not 3v3n com3 clos3 to th3 aw3som3n3ss of my machin3. 12:48 CG: So how is your machine capable of making such magnificent splenditude of utter brilliance? 12:49 GC: I alr3ady s3nt a txt fil3 to R3d Shirt 3xplaining it. Would you lik3 on3 too? 12:49 CG: Aw. No musical example? 12:49 CG: I don't think my brain can be able to handle all the big explainations. 12:50 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC is sending you the folder: look_at_all_this_laser_harp_shit -- 12:51 CG: Wow...That is a lot of lasers. 12:51 CG: Even my guitar doesn't seem to match up to this. 12:52 CG: Would you like a listen? 12:52 GC: Sur3, that'd b3 nic3 12:53 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG --file sent-- -- 12:54 CG: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJA4YGshq10)) 12:54 GC: Wow, 12:54 CG: I play more a Renaissance style though so it won't be as fast as that. 12:55 GC: So rad, so cool. v3ry... v3ry, cool 12:55 CG: Thank you. 12:55 CG: That's why I'm in the band. 12:57 CG: Still think it's a nerd club now? 12:57 GC: Y3s. 12:57 CG: Well welcome to it. 12:57 CG: But that's the kind of music we'll be doing on the side. 12:57 CG: What I hope is that I can help my friend make his vision get out there into the public. 01:00 GC: W3ll that's awfully kind of you 01:00 CG: Well I am a nerd after all. 01:01 CG: and you know how humans try to be total palesluts 01:01 GC: ] :/ 01:02 CG: Heh. 01:02 CG: Don't mind me. I'm just awkward with only my guitar work going for me. 01:09 GC: What a w3irdo... 01:09 GC: You'v3 bor3d m3. 01:09 GC: Sm3ll you lat3r chump 01:09 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC gave up trolling calligraphicGuitarist CG at 13:09 --